Never Too Late
by haveheartt
Summary: It's never too late to be who you might have been. Bella Swan clings to this idea like a lifeline as she leaves behind everything she's ever known in order to discover who she is supposed to be. AU/AH
1. Burning Bridges

My name is Bella Swan and I am awkward. I am also clumsy, and shy and constantly at a loss for words. I don't know how to describe myself other than a girl who has just consumed two dinner rolls and a bottle of sweet tea, is in the middle of a quarter life crisis, and has her annoying boyfriend's texts buzzing her phone. It's not that I don't love him. I do. But sometimes being far away from him, and being surrounded by GUYS, not boys…makes me wonder what I'm missing out on. So when Jake's name flashes on my phone for the tenth time in fifteen minutes, accompanied by a cheesy text, I pick it up and call him.

"Jake, what do you want? I'm trying to study." Study. Sort out this mess of thoughts in my head.

"I just missed hearing your voice. I haven't talked to you in a few days. Bells, is something wrong?"

I close my eyes and take a breath. This is the conversation I've been dreading having. It's finally here, it has to be now, and I can feel the words beginning to spill out of my mouth.

"Jake…do you ever think this long distance thing just might not be worth it?"

"Of course it's worth it, babe. What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I'm here in Seattle and you're 3 hours away in Forks. You never visit me. I spend all of my time here, missing you. What's the point?" My heart ached at these words.

"The point is that when you're out of college and I'm-"

"You're what? Done fixing up cars? Then we can finally be together? What about my four years of graduate school? We are wasting our lives waiting around for something that, when it happens, might not even work! I don't know. I just don't know if I can see this working. I don't think…I don't think you have what I need anymore."

"So that's it, then? You are giving up on four years together, just like that."

My voice rose shrilly. "Four years of what though? Puppy love? Fumbling around in the back seat of my truck? Two of those years have been spent apart, Jake! I just feel like this is holding me back-" from who I want to become. But I won't tell him that.

"Is there someone else?"

"No." Not yet, anyway. "Jake, please. Just…give me some time."

"Bella, I love you. I love you, please. You're killing me here. Do you want me to come see you?"

If he came, all of my old feelings for him would rush back. I would take him back, video games and cheap stuffed teddy bears and all. No question. This wasn't an issue of me being over Jake. It was an issue of me needing something new and exciting. I'd been with the same person for so long, when most people my age were enjoying their college experience- experiencing new things, making friends, meeting guys- I was stuck in a relationship with a boy who couldn't let go of his childhood. I had become a hermit, wasting my nights waiting for him to call. I never wanted to be this girl, and now I have to change. I want to meet a man, someone dangerous and sexy and exciting but fiercely loyal. I want to have adventures and make best friends to drink with and cry with and I want to be proud of my life, even if that means severing ties with everything I've ever known before. I am tired of staying in and reading and pretending like this is what I want. Tired of texting Jake and listening to his mushy romantic shit. I'm not happy with my life right now, so why not change it? They say it's never too late to be who you might have been.

So I hang up on Jake and turn off my phone. "Tomorrow is the first day of my life," I tell myself, as bittersweet tears run down my cheeks and wash away the girl Bella Swan used to be.


	2. I Hope Tomorrow is Like Today

The sun shining on my face wakes me from a restless sleep. I had had nightmare after nightmare. I had to get up to pee like five times. My roommate Jess had came back late, drunk, and wanted to tell me the events of the night. With all of these factors I had maybe four hours of sleep to my name. I sigh and rub the sleep from my eyes. It takes a moment to remember what exactly had happened last night, and when it hits me I feel a rush of emotion. Excitement to start over, a little niggling bit of sadness, which is natural after a breakup. I plan my day in my head. I decide I'll go for a walk through Seattle in search of a new place to do my homework. Maybe I can meet a cute barista at a café. I giggle to myself; I usually wasn't one to outright look for guys. But then again, this wasn't the old Bella here. In an attempt to distance myself from the frumpy clothes I usually wore, I opened the box in the bottom of my closet labeled "too small". My mother loved to send me tops and things that she thought were cute while I lived with Charlie in Forks. She thought it was the best way to give me a little feminine influence... in the wrong size. I dumped the box out onto my floor, not caring if I woke Jessica. She would no doubt be hung-over from last night so the earlier she woke up to take some Pepto and Tylenol the better. As I look through the pile of clothes I realize that the tops aren't really too small. They're just not what I'm used to.

I pick up one, a soft navy blue baby doll. It's actually cute. Simple. Not too frilly like the rest of the clothes in the box. I glance outside and I'm pleased to find that the sun is shining, a rare occurrence here. Happily, I put the tank on with my favorite pair of jeans and converse, and bring a grey sweater with me just in case. On second thought, I put the sweater down. Why not live on the edge? If I get wet, I get wet. I can dance in the rain. That's something people usually put on their bucket lists. I should really make one of those. I put my phone, wallet, keys, and books into a tote and head out the door, uncharacteristically leaving a mess on the floor.

I step outside and admire the beautiful UW campus. Grand buildings and cherry trees abound, their blossoms falling to the dewy grass. I inhale deeply. The smell of morning is one of my favorites, and this is one of my favorite places to enjoy it. I walk toward the exit of campus and onto the street. I usually did my homework in the library in complete silence, but the college student cliché is that of an overly intellectual individual musing over classic literature in an armchair at some hole-in-the wall café, and I want to try to fit that mold at least once.

As I walk through the streets I began to notice how many good-looking guys there are. Men. Tall-dark-and-handsome ones, quirky ones with sideways smiles, ones with messy hair, some wearing nice shirts and others wearing tees. I begin to think to myself as I wander. What exactly do I want in a man? Well, someone funny. A gentleman who knows how to treat a woman. A sense of humor. Cute. I preferred slightly longer hair, but nothing past the ears. Pretty eyes. I always admired a guy who could pull off a thermal top. I don't know, it's just a thing I have. I also have a thing about arms. Not too muscled, not scrawny. There are too many things I like to be able to create a picture of just one person in my head. I suppose I'll know him when I see him.

I stop in front of a café called the Cherry Street Coffee House. It's full of worn wooden tables and squashy chairs. I eye a beanbag that's sitting by a huge fireplace and make a beeline for it, setting my stuff down. This place is perfect. There's weird paintings hung all over the walls and Ray LaMontagne is playing in the background. Who hopped into my head and pulled out a coffee shop? I head for the counter; intent on ordering my usual chai tea latte, but then I stop myself. I've always hated the bitter taste of coffee, but I decide to try it once more and see if my tastes have changed.

Not looking at the person who is taking my order, I fumble with my wallet.

"Hi, uh, can I please get um…a coffee?"

"You want room for cream and sugar?"

I look up at the man who asked me this and momentarily lose track of my thoughts.

"Uhh."

"Room? For cream? And sugar?" he smiles. Crookedly. And his green eyes sparkle and his brown hair is messy. And I die.

"Actually," I say, feeling a burst of courage, "I need some advice. I'm not much of a coffee person. I want to try it, but I don't want something too strong. And I want it sort of sweet, but not grossly sweet. And I know there's lattes and stuff, but what ARE those? And yeah. I don't know. Maybe you can, um, help me." I finish sheepishly.

"Well, my personal favorite is something most people don't know about. It's not on the menu. I like getting my lattes with vanilla syrup and then I add a little lavender extract for warmth and spice. It's very good. Wanna try it?"

"Okay! Sounds good. I think."

He laughs and begins to make my drink. I watch him behind the counter, amazed as he pulls levers and moves cups around and steams milk. He does it so quickly and I find I'm actually excited to try this coffee concoction.

"Here ya go, on the house. Cuz I'm popping your coffee cherry."

I laugh at the allusion to the name of the café and also blush at the sexual innuendo in his words.

"Um, thanks." I say with a moustache of steamed milk. Oh god, that sounds wrong too. I need to get my head out of the gutter.

"You're welcome, ah…"

"Bella!" I hold out my hand to shake his.

"Edward." I melt as his hand touches mine.

"Good luck with your homework." He nods to the beanbag chair in the corner.

As I sink into the fluffy chair I sigh. So far my day has been amazing. I'm in this cute café with a surprisingly delicious drink and super hot barista that totally made small talk with me.

I lazily watch the formerly clear sky begin to cloud and raindrops begin to sprinkle as Edward serves people here and there throughout the morning. At lunchtime he brings me a delicious mozzarella and tomato Panini, "also on the house, since you're studying so hard." There's that smile again.

As the day winds down the rain gets worse and I find myself regretting the fact that I didn't bring an umbrella or my sweater. At this point I need to leave and go home but I don't want to walk twenty minutes in the rain.

As if reading my mind, Edward says, "Do you want a ride? It's slow and I'm gonna close shop in a minute."

"That would be awesome! Thanks!"

He dries the last mug and I put my stuff away. We walk out the back of the café, and as he locks the door I look around the parking lot. I don't see a car.

"Over here!"

I follow him around the corner and see a motorcycle. Could this day really get any better? He hands me a helmet and takes off his sweatshirt for me. Underneath, toned arms in a thermal shirt. This has to be fate.

As we zoom along the streets of Seattle I hang on to a very wet, very perfect Edward and smile to myself, burying my face in his back.

He pulls up to campus as sunlight begins filtering through the clouds once more.

"Awe, see, you didn't have to do that! I should have just waited a little longer."

"Bella, giving you a ride was my pleasure."

I blush and hold my hand out. "It was very nice meeting you."

He takes my hand, opens it palm up, and writes something on it with a sharpie he had in his pocket. He closes it and says to me, "No peeking."

I listen to the sound of his motorcycle fade away, my hand still clenched at my side.

I opened my palm and read:

Come back tomorrow.


	3. Shock Me, Thrill Me

I keep looking at my hand as I walk back to my dorm. When I get there, dazed, Jessica is laying on her bed flipping through a magazine.

"Whose sweatshirt is that?"

I pause for a moment. I forgot I was wearing it.

"This guy. His name's Edward."

"Edward…Cullen?" she asked.

"I don't know his last name. Why?"

"He dated Tanya for a while. Does he work at that coffee shop?"

My heart sinks. Tanya is Jessica's gorgeous best friend. And I am the plain and rather boring Bella Swan. How can I ever compare to tall and voluptuous sex on legs when I'm short and tiny in every way?

I sigh and sit on my bed, looking again at my hand. Maybe if I go back tomorrow something else will happen. Maybe we will talk more and maybe I can ask him about Tanya. Or maybe he doesn't really like me at all and maybe I'm over-analyzing everything. Maybe this day was too good to be true. I snuggle under the blankets in my bed and check my phone for the first time all day.

30 text messages.

Jake.

Jake.

Jake.

Jake.

All from Jake.

I open the last one and read it.

"Okay, I guess you're ignoring me. Mature, Bella. You know what, I'm done. If you ever wanna talk I'm here. But I won't bother you anymore."

Ugh. He makes me so mad sometimes. What a drama queen. QUEEN.

I close my phone and ignore all of his texts. I don't need another reason to be upset right now.

How could the most perfect day end this way?

***

As I pull on a purple hoodie and a pair of leggings Jessica asks me if I want to grab breakfast with her before class.

"No thanks, I'm not going to class today."

I know it's not Jessica's fault that Edward dated Tanya, but the fact that she told me really pisses me off.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and head for the coffee shop again. I know it's bad to skip class, especially math since I am beyond terrible at it. Oh well. Seeing him again is more important.

I trudge through the misty morning to the Cherry Street Coffee House once again. Inside Edward is tending to a long line of customers, so I sit in the beanbag from yesterday and wait for him to notice me. Or something.

As the line thins out and people leave he looks in my direction and hops over the counter.

"So you got my note?" There's the smile.

"I did, actually. Why did you want me to come back?"

"Maybe because I enjoyed talking to you yesterday. And because I want to make you another drink. And because I want my sweatshirt back."

I blush and pull his jacket from my bag.

"Thanks again for that."

"No prob. Are you busy at all today? My brother is coming in later so maybe we can hang out for a while when he takes my shift."

Class? What class? Edward. More Edward.

"Nope, nothing planned!" I smile at him. "How about that coffee?"

As he makes my drink I lean on the counter and ask him questions. "So you have a brother?"

"Two. And two sisters."

"Wow, big family?"

"We're all adopted, actually. Esme- my mom- had problems conceiving. So her husband Carlisle suggested they adopt. They always wanted a big family. We're all pretty close."

I was jealous. My family had always been me and my dad and sometimes my mom. I'd never had that kind of relationship with either of them.

"I wish I could have that." I told him.

"Maybe you'll meet them sometime."

What did that mean? Did that mean he wanted me to meet them? As in he liked me enough already to bring me home after one day? I ask him more questions.

"So what's your story, Edward? Where are you from?"

"I'm from Port Angeles originally, but we moved here a few years ago when Carlisle got offered a job at Seattle Grace hospital. He's a surgeon. And the rest of us co-own this coffee shop."

"Wow, Port Angeles? That's pretty close to me! I'm from Forks, actually."

"Tiny place, huh?"

"Yeah. Not much goes on there."

He hums and hands me my mug.

"Enjoy."

I take a sip and sigh. Who knew coffee could be this amazing?

"This is so good. Thank you."

He leans his elbows in the counter, face in his hands.

"So, Bella. What's up with you? What are you studying? What about your family?"

"Well I'm in my second year at UW. English major. I lived with my dad in Forks; he's the police chief. And my mom lives in Arizona with her boyfriend."

"And do you have a boyfriend?" He glances at me sideways, fighting a smile like he already knows the answer.

"No. I did, until recently. But no. It didn't work."

"Why not?"

Why is he so probing and intense? It scares me. But still, I lay myself out for him to see and judge because I want this.

I take a deep breath.

"Because I'm looking for something different. And recently I haven't been very happy with the way my life is going and I kind of felt like if I wanted to really start over I had to start over with everything."

"What don't you like about your life?"

His face seems to be inches from mine. I bite my lip, nervous under his curious gaze.

"Um, well…I want to go out and have fun and be a teenager before it's too late. I want more excitement in my life and I don't want to be shy and scared of actually living anymore."

"Adventure? You're talking to the right guy here. I can take you on some adventures. Do you like hiking?"

Hiking. Athletics. Not for me, notoriously clumsy Bella. But instead I say "Yeah. I haven't done it much before but I'd love to try."

"Then I gotta show you this one place. Maybe after my brother takes over for me."

After me being so honest with him I feel like he owes me. So I ask what I've been wondering all morning.

"So I heard you know one of my friends? Or my room mate's friend?"

"Who?" he looks puzzled.

"Tanya Denali."

"Oh." He breathes. "We went on a date once, because she practically begged me. She came in here every day and hung herself over the counter trying to flirt with me. I finally agreed to go out with her to get her to go away and it worked, because on the date I acted like a total pig."

I laugh, relieved.

"She's really not my type." He says.

I hesitate.

"What's your type? I blush.

"You."

His answer shocks me and I feel tingly and cold all over.

Just then a customer walks in. I stand back, dazed, and try to process what Edward has just said. He barely knows me. I barely know him. But the attraction is there somehow, and it's undeniable. I feel like we've been together forever before this which is impossible and only happens in movies.

He smiles at me over the register and I feel my tummy do a flip-flop.

The door to the café slams, surprising me. I glance over to see a large man with short, dark hair and arms about fifteen inches in diameter enter the room.

"Eddie!"

"Hello, Emmett."

I glance between them. Was this Edward's brother?

"And you must be Bella?

I'm floored. How does he know who I am?

"Edward told me he met a cutie yesterday. I must say, he's right!"

"Hey man…" came Edward's sheepish response.

I feel heat creeping to my cheeks.

"SOO Bella, wanna get out of here?" Edward begins gathering his things as Emmett shakes with silent laughter.

"Have fun, kiddos."

We exit out the back of the café again and walk around the corner to Edward's bike. He hands me the same helmet as yesterday.

"Sorry about Emmett. He lacks all tact."

"It's okay. He seems like a nice guy. A big teddy bear type, huh?"

"Yeah." The bike vibrates under me and I wrap my arms around Edward.

He looks back at me. "Are you ready for that adventure?"

"Never been more ready."


End file.
